


One Sunday

by OlicitySmoaky



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, Reunion Fic, Save My Heart Fic, wish fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicitySmoaky/pseuds/OlicitySmoaky
Summary: Fix it 5.05. One Sunday in the lives of Oliver and Felicity. Reunion fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this as a sort of psychological exercise after watching 5.05. I am just not really understanding what is going on with the show, so I decided to try to make sense of it then make it go away. I don't know. LOL. Hope you enjoy the story! I really just spit it out there. Not a lot of planning or revision going on here!

It was a Sunday morning, and Felicity stood on the balcony of the loft she’d once shared with the love of her life. Now, she was alone. Sure, she was dating someone else, but she’d never felt more alone in her life.

Two months ago, Felicity and Oliver had come to an understanding that they were going to try to move on. They told each other that they would always care for one another, and that was that. Felicity’s heart clenched, remembering the moments she’d shared with Oliver standing along the railing she now leaned on, the kisses, the reassuring conversations, the loving touches. She stayed in this place because she couldn’t give that all up fully. It was as if the loft held the ghosts of their relationship so deeply that she could feel them if she concentrated hard enough. But Felicity was with Billy right now. He was kind, but she knew it wasn’t right – not really. It was too late for her and Oliver, wasn’t it? She’d told him to never give her his ring back. She told him that it would never work between them. She’d been final about it, and so, she had to stick to her guns. Didn’t she?

The only problem was she hated this whole thing, and it was getting worse everyday. If Felicity was really honest with herself, she’d admit that she wished she could turn back time and take it all back. Oh, she would have let Oliver suffer a bit, but she’d have been more strategic about it, less hurt and in the moment – saying things that she was beginning to fear she’d regret for the rest of her life.  Then she thought about that moment when he stood no more than a foot from where she was right now and he vulnerably asked her if she was leaving the door open for them. She’d shut him down so fast, she’d nearly choked. That whole night she tossed and turned about it. What had she been afraid of? She’d gone to get a haircut the next afternoon, thinking the change would help her feel more like a new person. But it hadn’t. So now, she was growing her hair out again. For some reason, it made her feel free, like she wasn’t trying to control every little thing. Maybe it was to let herself grow, too. Maybe that growth could allow her to believe she deserved to take back what she wanted. Maybe. Of course, she didn’t know if she had that right any more.

Oliver had been seeing someone, a reporter. They’d broken it off after about two weeks, according to Thea. But now there was another woman. She worked with Billy at the SCPD. Oliver seemed to be spending a lot of time with her at the mayor’s office working on a case that he claimed he did not need the team’s help with. This woman, Tina, was her name had it out for vigilantes, so Oliver decided he wanted to get on her good side so he could keep an eye on her. Felicity wondered if that was all that was going on. But again, what right did she have to say anything? She’d let Oliver go. He had a right to move on.

**

Oliver wasn’t moving on from Felicity, and he never would. These women were nothing more than a half-hearted attempt to feel something again. But it wasn’t the same. Not like it had been when he was younger and lost himself in a pretty girl to forget his problems. He just didn’t feel like he had much of a choice. If Felicity had moved on, was happy without him, then he owed it to himself to try to be happy without her. He huffed out a laugh – as if that were even remotely possible. The truth was he had no idea what he was doing with these women and why he’d made his life into the mess that it was. He sat across the table of a new outdoor bistro that Thea wanted to try away from the office. Oliver tended to work seven days a week, and Thea decided that it was time for him to take at least a few hours off. It was Sunday after all.

“I’m worried about you, Ollie.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because you’re failing at this whole moving on thing.”

Oliver laughed. “Oh, I am, am I?”

Thea lifted her eyebrows and picked up her ice water. “Yes, you are,” she finished before taking a sip then putting the glass back down. She folded her arms and leaned back. “I’ve known you my whole life, Ollie, and I am really starting to think that I’ll never understand you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Why aren’t you fighting for her? Why didn’t this summer end with you and Felicity back in each other’s arms?”

“Uh, maybe because she—“

“Don’t.” Thea held up a hand, but before she could continue, the waiter arrived to take their orders.  “I’ll have the eggs Florentine, please,” Thea told the tall thin man.

Oliver continued to scowl at Thea, wanting to know what she was about to say immediately.

“Sir,” the waiter prompted him of his haze.

“Sorry. The stuffed French toast. Thank you.”

When the waiter was gone, Oliver narrowed his eyes at his sister. “Don’t what?”

“You know exactly what I was going to say,” said Thea.

“Actually, I have no clue.”

“Don’t try to sell me on the idea that you think Felicity is happy with that…Billy person or whatever his name is.” Thea rolled her eyes. “I’m serious about this, Ollie. I think this has gone on long enough.”

“She’s been with him for three months.”

“And she’s been with you for five years,” Thea stated bluntly. “She’s right there with you every day. You trust each other; you love each other. You need to stop playing this game.”

“If this is a game, Thea, it’s the most painful game I’ve ever played. And trust me, that’s saying something.”

“Then do something about it,” she advised before going quiet until the food arrived.

After several bites in, Oliver said, “I want to be mature about this. I want her to come to me if that’s what she wants.”

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe we should trust her to come around,” Thea resigned.

Trust her. “That’s exactly what I’m doing, Thea.”

“Well, I still think you should fight for her, but that’s just me.”

**

Later that evening, after a movie with Curtis, Evelyn and Paul, Felicity suggested they hit Big Belly Burger.  She hadn’t had it in months, and she could really do with a Little Belly Buster and seasoned curly fries.

“I can’t believe the night’s so quiet,” Evelyn remarked before biting into her sandwich. The ladies sat on one side of the booth with the men on the other.

“It happens sometimes,” said Felicity, swirling a fry around in her ketchup. “But we still keep ourselves busy and productive.” She and Curtis had been working on a couple of side projects they wanted to launch. While financially independent due to still being the controlling stock holder at Palmer Tech, the board still had the right to keep Felicity out. She didn’t want to return after the way they’d treated her anyway, but she did have career aspirations outside of Team Arrow to make a difference in the light of day just like Oliver did.

“Well, don’t tell Oliver, but I’m glad we actually get to take days off,” said Curtis. Okay, so Felicity wasn’t going to ask him to meet up later to go over some changes she’d come up with for their project. She’d save it for Monday at the bunker. It was the way they spent most of the daylight hours when Curtis wasn’t training anyway.

“Totally,” Evelyn agreed. “So, Felicity, when are you going to dump that Billy guy and get back together with Oliver?”

Felicity choked on her soda. “Excuse me?”

“I’m pretty sure you heard me. So?” Evelyn blinked at her, eyes wide and expectant.

Felicity looked to Curtis for help.

“You know…” Her friend started with a tilt of his head that told her he was not going to be her ally in this. “Maybe the kid’s out of line, but I’ve actually been wondering the same thing.”

She turned to Paul next, eyes pleading. Her former physical therapist shook his head. “Sorry, can’t help you Felicity. That big brooding oak tree we call mayor is so in love with you, I don’t know. Everyone can see it. But it’s none of our business.”

Maybe it wasn’t their business, but they weren't exactly off-base. “Well, he screwed up, then I screwed up, so that’s that.”

“That’s that?” Evelyn wondered. “And you’re teaching us to fight for what we believe in every day. That attitude’s not exactly inspiring.”

“I need some more napkins,” Felicity said with a distracted sigh. She wanted to move on from Oliver. She wanted it to be easy, but it wasn’t. And she knew exactly why. When she got back to the table, her three companions were wrapping up their half-eaten food. “Are we leaving?” she asked Curtis. “Something happen?”

“Uh, no. Nothing you know related to what we normally do,” Curtis replied. “But, uh, check your phone.” Her eyes whipped to the spot on the table where she’d left it. “I used the emergency unlocking code you gave me.”

“Curtis!”

Felicity snatched up her phone and swiped it open. She’d apparently texted Oliver and asked him to meet her there at Big Belly Burger in ten minutes. His response was simply, “On my way.” Her thumb hovered over the phone ready to send a text telling him that she hadn’t been the one to invite him. But then something stopped her from following through. She was going to kill those three. But she waited, and then he was there.

“Hi,” Oliver said, shyly stuffing his hands in his pockets when she stood up to greet him. He looked perfect in his jeans and dark blue Henley. She’d seen him in his suits, seen him in the Green Arrow costume, seen him in his workout gear, but she hadn’t seen him in everyday casual clothes in weeks. His stubble was looked like it was on day three after a trim. She wanted to run her fingers along his jaw and feel its prickles. She usually tried repressing this urge, but for some reason, watching him standing there, looking at her with a combination of panic, relief and hope, she felt some of her defenses drop.

“Hi,” she returned, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

“I like your hair anyway you have it, but it looks nice growing out like that.”

“You noticed?” Billy hadn’t. She thought Oliver hadn’t, but she knew he’d never say anything to her about it if he had until that moment. Something in the air around them changed right then. His eyes studied hers, and she could feel him delving deeper inside her. Did he see something there that she normally wouldn’t let him see?

“I notice everything about you, Felicity,” said Oliver, stepping closer to her, invading her personal space. “Except maybe when you’re not telling me you’re seeing other people.”

Felicity turned away from him. “Oliver…”

“Your text said you wanted to talk to me,” he murmured.

Felicity inhaled the sweet scent of soap, cologne and maleness that was Oliver before nodding once and looking up into his searching blue eyes. “I think I do.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to suck in a sharp breath. “Do you want to stay here or—“

Felicity swallowed, then shook her head. “Let’s go for a drive?”

“I brought the car, so—“

“Perfect.”

**

They ended up at a secluded hilltop park at the edge of the city, overlooking the water. The tiny lights that dotted the young trees in the new park made the space feel magical. Oliver had a feeling that it wasn’t the space though.

“So…are you ready to talk about whatever it is you needed to talk about?” he asked her as they wove up a gravelly path to the park’s lookout point.

“I have a confession, Oliver. I didn’t send that text. It was Curtis and Evelyn.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me not to come?”

They found a stone bench and sunk down onto it. Felicity took one of Oliver’s large hands and brought it to her lap. “Because I do want to talk to you. I—Oliver,” she started her voice wavering then to his horror she choked on a sob, “I’m so unhappy.” Then she was in tears, digging her small fingers into his hand.

“Hey, hey, shhh….” Oliver pulled her into his arms without a second thought. “What happened?” He rubbed her back in delicate soothing circles, pushing the wild thoughts that begged to enter his mind away. “Did Billy do something to you—“

“No!” She pulled back, wiping at her eyes. Her expression softened. “No. He’s just—I don’t know, Oliver. I don’t love him. I don’t think I can.”

“Because I destroyed your ability to trust?”

“Because I’m still in love with you, Oliver.”

He gasped, then let his eyes slip shut for a moment before looking at her again. “And you don’t want to be…”

“I do want to be. I’ve been so stupid, Oliver. I love you and everything about you. I just need you to trust me all the time. I need you to let me in as much as you can and think of me when it comes to the bigger things. And you’ve been doing so well with that, given that we’re not even together any more. And us being a part…It’s just…It stopped making sense a long time ago.” Oliver felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was afraid to move, so he just pressed his lips together and let her finish. “I want to be with you, Oliver, but I understand if it’s too late—“

Until she said that. “It’s never, never going to be too late. I love you so much, Felicity. Do you understand that?”

She nodded, tears spilling over her cheeks again. “I’m so sorry, Oliver.”

He cupped her face in his hands, using his thumbs to lovingly wipe away her tears. “I’m sorry, too,” he said, his voice soft and thick. “I kick myself everyday knowing that I ruined this. That I ruined us. I’ve only been trying to move on, so you’d stop worrying about me. Because I know you do that.”

“Of course, I do that,” she said, leaning her forehead against his for a beat then kissing each corner of his mouth. “You’re the man I love.”

Oliver groaned and crushed his lips to hers. Then before he knew it, she was in his lap and his tongue was inside her mouth, reacquainting itself with hers. Every part inside of him, everything he thought had died, switch back on, and he was feeling. God, was he feeling again. He pulled away from her breathless, but not before pressing tiny kisses along each of her cheeks and behind each ear. He nipped on her earlobe then sucked it between his teeth, making her whimper a little. This practiced dance of love they’d perfected and intensified every time they were close was everything. She was everything. But— “Did you mean it? Do you really want to be with me?” he asked. He sounded like a desperate fool, but he couldn’t help it. He needed her so damn much, but still he wanted her to be sure. “Because if you don’t—“

Felicity gave him the most beautiful lopsided smile he’d ever seen. Love surged through him so powerfully it overwhelmed him. “If you want me to be happy,” she replied.

“You know I do.”

“Then shut up and kiss me again.”

Oliver chuckled before pressing a hard quick kiss to her mouth.  Just as he was about to dive in deeper, Felicity’s hand pressed against his chest. “What is it?” He stilled. “Felicity?”

“I just…” She sighed. “I just need you to know that you’re my always, too, Oliver.” Then it was done. Oliver’s heart wracked against his chest as their lips met again. She was his again, and he was never going to let her go.

Later that night, they lay wrapped up in each other in brand new sheets Felicity insisted they buy on the way back to the loft. Every bit of love they had for the other harmonizing in synchrony as their bodies met over and over.

“You know I wanted to fight for you,” Oliver said, kissing the top of her forehead after their second round, “but I wanted to give you your time. But there was only so much longer I was going to wait.”

“Oh really?”

He nodded, biting her bottom lip before running his tongue over it then kissing her for a good healthy minute while his hands roamed over the soft contours of the body he’d been missing for so long.  “I don’t know what I was going to do, but it wouldn’t have been pretty.”

Felicity sat up, the pale green sheets not at all covering her beautiful form. Oliver’s eyes rested on her breasts.

“My eyes are up here, buster,” she teased.

“I know,” he said, looking at her for a little longer. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I can’t believe I’m so damn lucky.”

She buried her face in his neck then sucked at it a little. Oliver groaned. “I love you for respecting me,” she mumbled into his skin.

“What was that?”

She sat back. “I love you for respecting me, but next time you can go ahead a make a fool out of yourself for me, I won’t object. Just no blood shed.”

Oliver’s arms tightened around her. “I would never be able to promise that. But there isn’t going to be a next time.” He kissed her for a while before a tickle war followed and after that a night of making love that left them both exhausted for their Monday responsibilities. They wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments always welcome. Kudos always loved. PS Felicity does NOT stay with Billy and cheat with Oliver. They are back together 100 percent. Imagine her either dumping him on the way back, calling him when they get back to her place or dumping him the next day. It's all off-screen because I wrote this fic straight from the heart, little-to-no edits. Not thinking too hard on Billy. So use zee imagination, readers, if you care at all! Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
